kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 23: Search for Xion
Mission 23 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sends Roxas and Axel on an important mission to search for the missing Xion. Mission assignment Summary Xion has gone missing in Twilight Town. Team up with Axel and search for her. Intel *Also be on the lookout for Poison Plants and a Zip Slasher. Objectives *Locate Xion. Story summary Roxas and Axel begin to search for Xion. As they look, they meet with Pence, one of Twilight Town's local kids, who is investigating mysteries of his own. This leads them to Xion, where they learn she has lost the ability to wield her Keyblade. Axel comes up with a scheme where Roxas and Xion go out on missions and Roxas captures enough hearts for both of them. Mission walkthrough Begin by opening the chests nearby, but beware, as one of them contains a new mimic-type Heartless, the Cymbal Monkey. Continue down to the Sandlot, where you'll see some familiar faces. Their clues will lead you to the tunnel in the Underground Passage, so head back to the Side Street and slip into the Underground Passage from there. Before heading down to the tunnel entrance in the south, you might want to make a quick trip over to the east section near exit four. The corner there serves as a hiding place for a Bulky Vendor, as well as a bit of graffiti. Once in the tunnel, you will meet up with a "new friend", Pence, who kindly informs you that you have reached a dead end! Head back to the Sandlot. Once again, you will overhear a tip that sends you to the Usual Spot, so head there, via the Side Street. Look at the green oil drum next to the door to find what you are looking for. Then head back to Pence at the tunnel and talk to him again. Pence will give you a little quiz you must pass to continue. Potential answers, for the chronically lazy, are: * What's at the top of Station Heights? (c. Station Plaza) * What's written on the bulletin board in Station Heights? (b. Scoop up some sea-salt ice cream) * How many cars are in the train you can see from Station Plaza? (c. Just one car) * Which way would you head from the side street to see the sunset? (b. Toward the sandlot) * What's painted on the sign at the station? (c. A bell and wings) * How many stores are there in Tram Common? (b. Three stores.) * Where does Gate 4 of the underground passage lead? (b. Tram Common) * What does the graffiti in the underground passage say? (b. It's there... It's hungry...) * How many street lights are there in the sandlot? (c. Four lights) * How many benches with backrests are there in the sandlot? (b. Just one) * What does the graffiti in Tram Common say? (b. If you can read this, you are a ninja) * Which of these is actually on a store sign in Tram Common? (c. A dress) * What's through the hole in the wall in Tram Common? (a. The woods) * Which of these does NOT have an entrance to the underground passage? (b. The sandlot) * What's written on the building near the top of Station Heights? (a. GARAGE) * There's a sign in Station Heights—what else is on it besides a sword and a shield? (c. A staff) * Where is the graffiti in Tram Common? (c. By the SW underground passage entrance) * How many shutters in the underground passage are always closed? (a. Three) After the quiz, head for the Woods, via the hole in the east wall of the Tram Common. You may also want to go around and collect any treasures you have not snagged already. Once you arrive in the Woods, look for the tree shedding leaves, towards the center south. Strike the tree, then return to the Tunnel to fight the Zip Slasher. Head for the Old Mansion afterward to confront the Veil Lizard. There will be a break partway through the battle, after which you can finish it off. Enemies Heartless Image:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:DaysYellowOpera.png|Yellow Opera Image:Poison Plant.png|Poison Plant Image:BulkyVendor-khii.png|Bulky Vendor Image:Surveillance Robot.png|Watcher Image:CymbalMonkey.png|Cymbal Monkey Image:VeilLizard.png|'Veil Lizard' Image:ZipSlasher.png|'Zip Slasher' Treasures